Vanadar I
Vanadar the Conqueror was the self-proclaimed king of the Tanari Desert and an ancient enemy of the Highborne Empire and Sandfury Empire. He founded the great southern city of Kalnaar, the first major Kaldorei trading outpost south of Feralas. He was the direct descendant of Kaldorei slaves who traveled south after the fall of the Zandalari Empire, and was the last sovereign Kaldorei monarch to be removed from power or slain by Queen Azshara. Zul'Farrak and other Troll settlements were besieged and temporarily occupied by Vanadar, and he earned the respect of his fellow warlords by accomplishing this. His kingdom was destroyed by the Sandfury Empire in an extended conflict, and no trace of Kalnaar remains today. Jul'Harak, a powerful Troll sorceror, used black magic to bury the city of Kalnaar beneath an ocean of sand. For a time, he led his people across the desert in search of a new settlement, doing his best to alleviate a regular lack resources that forced his people to become a nomadic society, Vanadar founded the House of Shalah'aman, a noble family of the Highborne Peerage that would later become infamous for their association with slavery. He was captured and executed by Queen Azshara, and his lands passed on to his son, Ilsavien Shalah'aman, who chose to join the Highborne Empire to spare his people further bloodshed. Early History .]]From a young age, Vanadar was a remarkable warrior and was revered among his fellow elves. He was quickly elected to oversee the protection of his village, which was a duty that he accepted readily. After organizing a proper standing army, Vanadar began to make offensive pushes against the Sandfury Empire, claiming several border settlements and reconnaissance towers. Vanadar's success in his personal campaign against the Sandfury won him allies from other Kaldorei villages and settlements. He managed to create a formidable fighting force, and adopted the title of "Conqueror" after capturing a major Troll religious site. Convinced that Vanadar had become a true threat, the Sandfury of Zul'Farrak used their magic to summon the ancient beast, Gazh'rilla. Vanadar engaged the giant Hydra in single combat and claimed one of it's heads, sending the beast's spirit back into the Nether. A great battle ensued, leading to the occupation of Zul'Farrak by Vanadar's force. King of Tanaris and the surrounding environs. Vanadar was believed to have founded this mythic kingdom, but nothing remains of it today. It's existence is surrounded by considerable debate.]]From the throne of the recently-occupied Zul'Farrak, Vanadar proclaimed himself king of the Tanari Desert, a claim that was challenged by many other Kaldorei in the region who felt that he was unfit to rule. Vanadar quieted dissent among his population when he announced the foundation of Kalnaar, which would become a critical trading post in Southern Kalimdor. Vanadar had a crown crafted of iron, featuring the visage of the fallen Hydra that he hoped would strike fear into the hearts of his enemies. For a time, Kalnaar and the Kaldorei of Tanaris lived in true prosperity, and Vanadar enjoyed a period of popularity. With his family enthroned as the ruling house, he felt his position in the world secure. Queen Azshara of the Highborne Empire sent a messenger to Kalnaar, informing Vanadar that if he did not surrender his forces and holdings to the Highborne Empire, he would be crushed mercilessly. The Destruction of Kalnaar The rumor of a renewed Troll threat distracted Vanadar from the more distant concern that the Highborne Empire would besiege his lands. Zul'Farrak was re-captured by the Sandfury Empire, with Vanadar's most seasoned lieutenants and guardsmen dying in the assault. Kalnaar soon followed, and hundreds of Vanadar's people were swallowed beneath a rising tide of sand animated by black magic. The Troll Priest, Jul'Harak, called upon the Loa to destroy Kalnaar, and his prayer was answered when Kalnaar was buried beneath an ocean of sand. Nomadic Life Leading the surviving population away from Kalnaar, Vanadar and his people wandered the Tanari Desert in search of food and resources. With a reasonably effective army still intact, Vanadar was able to fend off most Troll raiding parties and keep his people alive. With diminished control over Southern Kalimdor, Vanadar relied upon his son, Ilsavien Shalah'aman, to reclaim the villages that they had abandoned centuries before. Queen Azshara's armies emerged from the mountains and laid siege to Vanadar's largest camp, capturing the self-proclaimed king before executing him. Category:House of Shalah'aman Category:Night Elf Category:Highborne Peerage Category:Characters